Do You Wanna Play? (ChanBaekID FF Game)
by Azova10
Summary: [4th Game: 'The B04'] Setelah dua tahun menjalin kasih, Chanyeol malah memutuskan Baekhyun demi pria lain. Sakit hati—ya, tapi Baekhyun juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika itu adalah keputusan Chanyeol. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah melepaskan cincin yang pernah Chanyeol berikan, meninggalkan pria tinggi itu tanpa benar-benar tahu kenyataan pahit di balik semua ini. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE CODE**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol (Richard) & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah nama depan seorang pria kelahiran London, tanggal 23 Juni 1912. Ia bukanlah tipikal keturunan asli Inggris. Manik hazel adalah warisan dari gen Ayahnya yang berdarah Inggris, sementara surai ebony-nya didapatkan dari Ibunya yang berdarah Korea. Otaknya yang cemerlang menjadikan Baekhyun seorang matematikawan jenius. Ia bahkan memiliki pekerjaan yang tak semua orang bisa miliki, yakni pemecah kode enkripsi dari mesin Nazi (Enigma) di Government Code and Chyper School (GCCS), Bletchley Park. Sebagai catatan, ini adalah program rahasia.

Enigma adalah sebuah mesin yang menyediakan data intelijen penting bagi sekutu. Inggris menggunakan mesin yang diselundupkan Intelijen Polandia dari Berlin itu untuk mengetahui detail dari semua serangan tiba-tiba, semua konvoi rahasia, dan semua kapal selam Jerman di Samudera Atlantik yang berniat menyerang Inggris. Cara kerja Enigma itu sendiri sangatlah rumit. Untuk memecahkan kode rahasia Jerman, pengaturan mesinnya harus diketahui. Bagian terburuknya adalah ada lebih dari seratus lima puluh juta kemungkinan pengaturan, mengingat Jerman selalu mengubah pengaturannya setiap hari saat tengah malam.

Kebanyakan orang―termasuk Intelijen Inggris―menganggap Enigma sebagai 'sebuah kemustahilan', namun Baekhyun justru menganggapnya sebagai 'kode terbaik sepanjang sejarah'. Bertujuan membongkar kode rahasia para tentara Nazi melalui Enigma, Kris Wu―agen MI6―tentunya mengharapkan sebuah kerja sama antara Baekhyun dengan beberapa ahli yang ia pekerjakan, tapi sepertinya itu lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Cara kerja Baekhyun yang individual dan cenderung keras kepala, membuatnya tak begitu disukai rekan-rekan kerjanya―termasuk Richard Hanks.

Richard tak jarang berdebat dengan Baekhyun mengenai dirinya yang lebih suka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya merancang sebuah mesin yang―dipikirnya―dapat memecahkan kode rahasia Jerman secara instan, daripada bekerja sama dengan rekan-rekannya. Emosi Richard-pun mencapai batasnya tatkala Kris memberikan posisinya sebagai penanggung jawab pada Baekhyun, tepat setelah pria mungil itu mengajukan ide tentang mesin ciptaannya yang―menurut Richard―belum bisa dipastikan keberhasilannya. Membuang-buang waktu dan uang―pikir Richard.

Setahun berlalu, dan mesin Baekhyun tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Pria mungil itu tersadar bahwa ia tak'kan bisa menang melawan Enigma jika ia bekerja sendiri. Ia harus mengesampingkan ego-nya karena ia tak sedang berperang dengan Jerman, melainkan dengan waktu. Semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan, semakin banyak pula warga Inggris yang terancam oleh kebengisan Hitler. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun mulai belajar bersosialisasi dengan rekan-rekannya, membangun kerja sama di antara mereka. Dimulai dari Thomas, Stephen, Alexander, kemudian Richard.

Terasa aneh bagi Baekhyun pada awalnya, tapi rencananya berhasil. Mereka berteman.

"Kau mau?" Richard menawarkan sepotong roti isi pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau tahu?" Richard duduk di sebelah Baekhyun seraya mengunyah roti isinya. "Kau harus makan sesuatu jika tak ingin otakmu panas."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu pemikiran konyol."

Richard tersenyum tipis. Pria tinggi itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada yang lebih pendek. "Coba lihat ini." Baekhyun menoleh dua detik kemudian. "Jika kau susun kabel secara diagonal pada matriks panel, itu akan mengurangi posisi rotor lima ratus kali lebih cepat."

"Ini.." Baekhyun memerhatikan tulisan Richard dengan saksama. "Ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

Richard geleng-geleng kepala―agak kesal dengan respon menyebalkan Baekhyun. "Astaga, Baekhyun, sesulit itukah mengatakan 'terima kasih'?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tepat saat Richard bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria mungil itu menahan tangan yang lebih tinggi, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat, Richard merasa terkejut, namun setelahnya ia merasa geli sendiri. Ia penasaran, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos seperti anak SD saat mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?

"Sama-sama." Richard tersenyum begitu lebar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Baekhyun. Sejenak, tak ada percakapan di antara dua jenius itu. Baekhyun sibuk menganalisa temuan Richard, sampai tak sadar bahwa pria bersurai dark brown di sebelahnya tengah memerhatikan parasnya terlampau intens. "Aku selalu penasaran apa arti namamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melirik Richard sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Artinya bijak dan berbudi luhur."

"Begitukah?" Richard berpikir lagi, mulai berandai-andai. "Jika aku orang Korea, kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untukku?"

Baekhyun mengubah haluan atensinya ke kanan, memandang paras tampan Richard seraya memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk pria bertelinga lebar itu. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Apa artinya?"

"Asal mula buah kesuksesan."

Mendengarnya, Richard tersenyum puas. Tangannya secara refleks mengacak surai ebony Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Chanyeol. Aku suka~"

Semenjak masih duduk di bangku sekolah, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda. Tidak hanya mengenai otak jeniusnya, tapi juga orientasi seksualnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan tak akan pernah ada. Bahkan ketika jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat Richard tersenyum padanya, tak seorangpun boleh mengetahuinya.

Karena kala itu, homoseksual adalah tindakan ilegal.

 **###**

Waktupun berlalu, Inggris mencapai kejayaannya satu tahun setelah Enigma berhasil ditaklukkan Baekhyun dan rekan-rekannya. Tentu saja itu semua adalah rahasia, Jerman tak pernah tahu hal itu. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa jika hal ini sampai ke telinga pihak Jerman, mereka mungkin saja akan menghentikan komunikasi radio yang setiap hari Inggris sadap, kemudian mengubah desain Enigma yang telah susah payah dipecahkan selama dua tahun ini. Terlalu riskan―Baekhyun menyebutnya.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun dan Richard meminta langsung bantuan Kris untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun―termasuk Angkatan Laut, Angkatan Darat, juga Angkatan Udara. Sebagai gantinya, mereka akan membantu menentukan jumlah minimun aksi yang harus dilakukan untuk memenangkan perang melalui analisa statistik, sementara MI6 akan menyebarkan berita bohong pada orang-orang―termasuk pihak Jerman dan militer Inggris―tanpa melibatkan Enigma di dalamnya. Sebanyak mungkin yang bisa mereka lakukan sebelum pihak Jerman curiga.

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri, itu bukanlah bagian tersulit, bahkan saat Kris memerintahkan untuk membakar semua penemuan yang berbau Enigma begitu perang selesai. Justru hal tersulit yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah berpisah dengan Richard. Walaubagaimanapun, program rahasia di Bletchley Park telah berakhir, yang artinya mereka harus kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing, menganggap semua hal yang telah mereka kerjakan selama ini tak pernah ada.

"Jadi, kurasa ini adalah perpisahan." ucap Richard pada Baekhyun, tepat saat kereta api yang ditunggunya tiba. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis mendapati pria mungil yang mengantar kepergiannya hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. "Kau tak'kan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada sahabatmu ini?"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Baekhyun justru semakin tak bisa menatap Richard karena ia tak yakin airmata yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya tak'kan jatuh jika manik mereka bertemu. Maka, pria mungil itupun memilih untuk tak mendongak.

"Dasar Tuan Keras Kepala."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak terkesiap saat Richard tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun tidak seperti sindiran yang dikatakannya barusan, pelukan Richard justru terasa begitu erat juga hangat, membuat lelehan bening di pelupuk mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak tatkala suara husky Richard mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan akan diucapkan pria tinggi itu kepadanya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mampu melakukan yang lebih baik selain membalas pelukan Richard, melampiaskan segala emosi yang dirasakannya melalui remasan di mantel yang lebih tinggi. Tanpa Richard ketahui, Baekhyun ternyata membalas ucapannya. Sebuah kalimat 'aku juga akan merindukanmu, Richard' terucap tanpa suara.

 **###**

 _ **Sepuluh tahun kemudian..**_

"Hey, blushing bride~" Richard tersenyum manis pada Tiffany dari balik pintu, tepat setelah wanita yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pengantin wanita.

"Richard, kau kemana saja?! Kenapa baru datang?! Aku sudah sedikit ini untuk menyimpulkan kau tidak akan datang ke pernikahanku, kau tahu?!" Tiffany mengomel tanpa henti. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, Richard justru terkekeh melihat kekesalan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi ada sedikit krisis di tempat kerja, jadi–"

"Ugh, lagi-lagi pekerjaanmu!" Tiffany menyela dengan intonasi jengah. "Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu, Richard, kau harus berhenti menjadi workaholic! Usiamu hampir empat puluh tahun, dan kau bahkan masih belum menikah!"

Sudut bibir Richard menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya Tiffany merecoki hidup Richard yang berubah menjadi workaholic semenjak pria itu kembali dari Bletchley Park.

"Well, maaf, aku tak bisa, Tiff. Kau juga tahu kenapa."

Tiffany terdiam setelahnya. Ia tak'kan menyangkal ucapan sahabatnya, karena―ya, ia tahu pasti alasan Richard belum menikah sampai detik ini. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir, lihat saja pipi Richard yang semakin tirus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pria tinggi itu pasti mencoba menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

"Rich, sampai kapan kau terus begini? Serius, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Richard tersenyum tulus kali ini, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Tiffany. "Aku tahu. Dan aku tak bisa lebih beruntung memilikimu sebagai sahabatku, Tiff."

Itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany ataupun mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Meski begitu, ia tahu benar akan sia-sia saja mengomeli Richard karena sebenarnya inti permasalahan pria tinggi itu adalah–

"Jadi, kapan kau akan benar-benar melupakan _nya_?"

Selama beberapa detik, pria bersurai dark brown itu temenung dengan netra balas menatap obsidian Tiffany yang menuntut jawaban pasti darinya. Selama itu pula, benaknya melayang pada sosok yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini tak ditemuinya. Sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai, sosok yang tak bisa ia miliki karena tak diizinkan hukum negara.

"Setelah _dia_ menikah."

Sosok dengan nama Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

 **Ada yang gak nyangka FF ini buatan saya?**

 **Saya baca review kalian di FF Game CIC, dan asli ngakak guling-guling. Entah kenapa FF saya sering dikira karya Silvi (SilvieVieonoy96) dan saya dikira yang bikin FF Otong (JongTakGu88). Mungkin karena genre atau kehadiran Tiffany? Saya-pun gak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, bukan keinginan saya buat dapet genre sci-fi. Asli―semua genre itu dikocok, dan hanya Ai Eonnie (RedApplee) yang gak keluar dari genre sendiri.**

 **Jadi..ya, ini adalah FF genre sci-fi pertama saya, dan gak terlalu puas karena terbatasnya words (seumur-umur, baru sekarang bikin FF one-shot sependek ini). BTW, ada seorang reader yang mengatakan bahwa FF ini mirip film The Imitation Game. Yup, FF ini adalah adaptasi film kece itu (wajib nonton buat yang jurusan TIK), tapi adegan romansanya tetep ide saya.**

 **Mengenai ending, kami (author kwek-kwek) gak janjian kok. Kirain saya dan Otong aja (karena dia dapet genre angst) yang endingnya non-happy-ending, eh ternyata banyak toh. Last but not least, terima kasih buat yang udah ikutan game kami, juga selamat untuk dua pemenang. Semoga bakal ada game gini lagi suatu saat, karena―jujur―baca review kalian yang kebingungan itu suatu hiburan tersendiri /plakk**

 **PS. Yang masih penasaran itu FF karya siapa aja, bisa cek langsung di akun masing-masing author. Kami semua re-publish FF Game ini.**

 **Anyhoo, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

' **OREOGASM'**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak Jongdae―sahabat Chanyeol―menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Chanyeol. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedatangannya sore ini adalah bekerja kelompok untuk tugas analisis novel, ia justru mengeluhkan wanita incarannya yang berkencan dengan Kris―anak jurusan teknik mesin―tadi siang. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kata 'sialan' yang keluar dari mulut pria berwajah kotak itu, dan Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk menyumbat sumber suara cempreng itu dengan kaos kakinya yang belum dicuci.

Demi Neptunus di Surga, telinga Chanyeol berdenging.

"Bung, akui saja dia memang bukan jodohmu!" Chanyeol menghentikan rentetan kalimat Jongdae yang mendayu-dayu. Hell, ia tak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya. Tugas Prof. Hwang lebih penting, dan curhatan Jongdae tak membantu sama sekali.

"Hey, aku sedang berduka disini! Berikan aku sedikit simpati, oke?!" Jongdae mendramatisir. Dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang tak setampan Kris Wu, tapi aku masih punya hati, huhuhu!"

Chanyeol meringis jijik ketika sahabatnya itu mengusapkan hidungnya yang berair ke bajunya. Ups, koreksi―ingus.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongdae, ada banyak wanita di luar sana, kau hanya tinggal memilih. Jadi, berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelap ingus Jongdae dengan tissue, yang sepertinya tak terlalu efektif. Pria bersurai ebony itu memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya saja dengan yang lain.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Ini sudah sebulan semenjak kau putus dengan Nana, kenapa kau belum juga mendapatkan yang baru? Kau belum bisa move-on?" ledek Jongdae layaknya bocah SD. Tatapan sengit tak terimapun tercetak di parasnya yang kacau berkat lelehan airmata yang bercampur dengan ingus.

"Untuk yang kelima ratus kalinya, aku dan Nana baik-baik saja, Jongdae. Kami pisah secara baik-baik, aku hanya–" Chanyeol berpikir sesaat, "–sedang rehat dari hal-hal berbau pacaran."

Jongdae mendengus keras. "Itu yang selalu mereka katakan sebelum menemukan jodohnya, tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan kemudian? Mereka menikah." Membuang ingusnya dengan tissue sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "True stories."

"Oh ya? Siapa saja 'mereka' itu?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok–"

"Biar kutebak." Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Mereka semua keluargamu?"

"Mm-hm."

Sudah kuduga―batin Chanyeol.

"Dan bagian lucunya, mereka menemukan jodoh mereka secara tak disengaja. Mau kubuktikan?" Jongdae menyeringai, yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebagian besar bukan karena ucapan Jongdae yang seolah menantangnya, melainkan lebih condong kepada kemana perginya semua kesedihan yang setengah jam lalu menjejali pria bersurai nut-brown itu? Ia pikir Jongdae sedang berkabung? Namun belum sempat Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan, tangannya sudah ditarik lebih dulu ke balkon kamar oleh yang lebih pendek.

"Kau bilang kau sedang tak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan'kan? Tapi ketahuilah bahwa jodohmu akan muncul dari tikungan itu."

"Jongdae, ini–"

"Ssstt!" Jongdae memberi Chanyeol isyarat untuk diam. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Chanyeol tak mampu menghentikan kegilaan ini mengingat Jongdae baru saja patah hati. Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah menunggu sampai akhirnya Jongdae tersenyum penuh makna padanya, tepatnya saat siluet seseorang muncul dari tikungan dekat kediaman Park. "Dan jodohmu adalah wanita itu!" tunjuknya pada seorang tante-tante bermake-up tebal.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak lupa memasang ekspresi datar. "Ya, aku tak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Mm-hm. Karena sebenarnya jodohmu adalah.." Jongdae mengambil ancang-ancang lagi saat maniknya menangkap siluet lain. "Wanita itu!"

Kali ini yang ditunjuknya adalah wanita tua dengan rok biru yang kira-kira sudah berumur tujuh puluhan. Itu adalah Nyonya Cho yang sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai nenek sendiri, omong-omong. Usaha terbaikpun dilakukan pria bertelinga lebar itu untuk tak tertawa pada tebakan asal Jongdae dengan berakting. "Ck, entahlah. Rok biru sepertinya tak cocok denganku, jadi yah.."

"Ya, ya, ya, karena jodohmu yang sesungguhnya adalah.." Jongdae mencari-cari sosok wanita dalam jarak pandangnya untuk ia pilih. "Wanita itu!"

Jika kalian ingin tahu, wanita yang ditunjuk Jongdae kali ini adalah Yoora―Noona-nya Chanyeol. Wanita dengan model rambut bob itu tampaknya baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tak memberi sahabatnya tatapan datar seolah mengatakan 'sungguh?'.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau harus memberinya kesempatan. Siapa tahu Yoora Noona bukan Noona kandungmu." Jongdae berdalih. Serius, tak bisakah unta Korea ini menemukan dalih yang lebih bagus?

"Kau pikir ini sinetron?" Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongdae cukup keras. "Ayo, cepat kita kerjakan tugas ini." Lalu berjalan mendahului Jongdae ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aish, aku tak percaya kau yang aneh dan tak punya minat menjalin hubungan ini nyatanya lebih populer daripada aku. Kau bahkan menolak tiga wanita yang baru saja kurekomendasikan." Jongdae menggerutu seraya mengelus kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, tapi yang digunjingkan sepertinya tak ambil pusing.

Menggali sedikit informasi mengenai seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima yang mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris itu memang populer di kampusnya. Mengesampingkan sifat anehnya yang selalu memaki lawan ketika bermain tenis, Chanyeol justru digandrungi banyak wanita juga pria karena paras dan sikap cool-nya. Entah sudah berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang ditolak Chanyeol semenjak hubungannya dengan Im Nana berakhir.

Dan, PS. Jongdae SANGAT iri.

"Atau kau mau kukenalkan pada beberapa pria manis?" Jongdae kembali menyeringai. Ia belum jera rupanya. Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan satu pukulan lagi di kepala Jongdae, namun niatannya tertahan saat Nyonya Park tiba-tiba muncul di sela pintu kamar yang tak ditutup.

"Ada Baekhyun mencarimu." ucap Nyonya Park pada Chanyeol.

Alis Jongdae bertautan sempurna secara refleks. Ia tak sempat bertanya siapa gerangan sosok Baekhyun ini karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur berlalu ke lantai satu. Well, ini kali pertama ia mendengar nama itu. Yang paling aneh adalah Chanyeol tampak bersemangat menemui si Baekhyun ini. Bermodalkan rasa penasaran, pria bermarga Kim itupun diam-diam mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ke bawah. Dan di ruang tamulah, ia menemukan sosok bernama Baekhyun. Si mungil bermata sipit yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Hyung, aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris-ku. Bisakah kau mengeceknya untukku?"

"Uh..oke."

"File-nya ada dalam flashdisk, apakah bisa selesai malam ini? Aku harus mengumpulkannya besok."

"Uh-huh."

Bukanlah percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Jongdae bingung, melainkan penampilan Baekhyun dan ekspresi Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi akar utama. Bocah SMA itu mengenakan semacam kostum maid, kemungkinan cross-dressing karena ada rok pendek yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Tungkai-tungkainya dibalut stocking hitam, sementara helaian rambut merah mudanya dipasangi bando telinga kelinci. Terlihat begitu manis seperti seorang gadis tulen. Jongdae bertaruh Chanyeol sama sekali tak fokus pada ucapan yang si mungil jika dinilai dari ekspresi bodohnya saat ini.

"Ada yang salah, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa janggal akan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Uh..ya. Baek, kenapa kau–" Chanyeol menunjuk kostum yang dikenakan Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin tak menatap rok mininya. "–mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Ini?" Si mungil menilik penampilannya sendiri. "Aku sedang mencoba kostum untuk festival kebudayaan nanti. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku ingat pada tugas bahasa Inggris-ku, jadi aku langsung kemari tanpa sempat berganti baju. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa diberi kostum perempuan."

Wow, polos sekali―batin Jongdae. Bocah itu jelas tak tahu apa yang tengah ia bangunkan dengan penampilan manisnya itu.

"Apakah ini terlihat aneh, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"T–tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Samar-samar, warna kemerahan menyapu kedua pipi pria tinggi itu. "I–itu..justru terlihat manis.."

Kata 'ooh' tanpa suara refleks Jongdae luncurkan dari mulutnya, kurva seringaianpun muncul di sudut bibirnya setelah itu. Sepertinya ia memahami sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Hyung. Datanglah ke rumahku kalau tugasku sudah dicek. Ibu baru saja membuat strawberry oreo cake, kita bisa makan itu selagi kau jelaskan kesalahan di tugas bahasa Inggris-ku."

"Hm. Nanti aku ke rumahmu, Baek."

Dan begitu sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Jongdae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu memasang pose angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku, Kim Jongdae!" Chanyeol mengelus-elus jantungnya yang nyaris copot. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu, hah?"

"Hm..sejak kapan kapan ya? Let's see.." Jongdae memasang pose (sok) berpikir. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tatkala ekspresi wajah Jongdae berubah cerah sekaligus mencurigakan tak lama kemudian. "Oh, aku tahu! Saat pipimu merona, Tuan Park~"

"Apa?"

"Jangan mencoba menyangkal, aku sudah melihat semuanya." Jongdae mengayunkan tungkainya mendekati yang lebih tinggi, tanpa sedikitpun melunturkan seringaiannya. "Kau menyukai bocah bernama Baekhyun itu'kan?"

Chanyeol terkesiap dibuatnya. Dan itu adalah reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongdae.

"A–aku tidak menyukainya!" Chanyeol mengelak.

"Yeah? Lalu ada apa dengan _**'I–itu..justru terlihat manis..'**_? Dilihat dari jauh saja aku tahu kau tak fokus pada ucapan si mungil."

"Aku fokus!"

"Begitukah? Tapi yang kutangkap dari ekspresi bodohmu tadi justru _**'Oh God, he's freakin' hot!'**_."

"AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR BEGITU!"

"Aku bertaruh kau baru saja mendapatkan 'oreogasme'~" Jongdae membuat istilah mesum dari ajakan Baekhyun untuk makan strawberry oreo cake tadi. Ia tak tahan untuk melebarkan seringaiannya tatkala mendapati sahabatnya merona habis-habisan. Mati kutu sudah Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, kejahilan pria bermarga Kim itu belum berakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jongdae mendekati pintu keluar kediaman Park, hendak melancarkan kejahilannya. "Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyunnie tentang hal ini~"

"Ap–YAK! KIM JONGDAE, KEMARI KAU!"

 **THE END**

 **Yeaaah~ selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil menebak bahwa FF ini karya saya. Beberapa dari kalian menebak bahwa FF ini buatan author JongTakGu88, mungkin karena Otong sering bikin humor kali ya? Haha! Well, yang tahu gaya nulis saya pasti bisa bedain humor saya dengan Otong.**

 **Anyhey, genre yang saya dapet kali ini lebih mudah daripada kemarin. Dan saya sangat bersyukur, wkwk. Oh ya, entah kalian tahu atau nggak, FF Game ini insya Allah akan selalu diadakan setiap bulan pada tanggal 30. So, bulan depan pasti bakal ganti lagi author-author yang akan berpatisipasi di FF Game ketiga, tentunya dengan genre yang diacak.**

 **Last but not least, terima kasih buat yang udah ikutan game kami, juga selamat untuk sang pemenang (sayang banget cuma satu orang yang menang). Yang masih penasaran itu FF karya siapa aja, bisa cek langsung di akun masing-masing author. Kami semua re-publish FF Game ini.**

 **Anyhoo, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE CURSED ONE**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Tragedy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telah bergeming tatapan tajam dua pria tinggi yang berdiri saling berhadapan dalam ruang tamu di vila tua itu. Saling menusuk, sama-sama mencerminkan kekeraskepalaan yang sudah mendarah daging. Pun tak ada perkataan, hanya deru napas yang tak begitu teratur karena jantung yang berdegup terlalu cepat. Hawa dingin nan mencekam yang dihasilkan guntur dan bulir langit di luar sana hanya memperburuk atmosfer dalam ruangan itu, membuat yang paling pendek—yang di berdiri di belakang pria tinggi bersurai ebony— menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tak'kan mengulangi ucapanku lagi. Cepat minggir." Kris—si jangkung bersurai blonde—memecahkan heningan itu dengan kalimat sirat akan ancaman. Namun yang diancam—Chanyeol—urung menurut. Alih-alih, ia justru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pria mungil yang berlindung di balik punggungnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Kris dongkol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melindunginya, hah?" Kris mendesis. Tanpa sadar, rahangnya mengeras tatkala amarahnya terpacu. Genggamannya pada pistol Glock 19 yang sedari tadi dibawanya, pun mengerat. "Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa pria itu _lah_ yang telah membuat Ayah kita meninggal?!"

"Baekhyun tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Ayah kita, Hyung."

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KESAL, PARK CHANYEOL!" Emosi Kris meledak. "SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI PADAMU, PRIA BYUN INI HANYALAH PEMBAWA SIAL KELUARGA KITA! DIA YANG MEMBUAT AYAH KITA MENINGGAL! DIA ADALAH _YANG TERKUTUK_ , KAU TAHU ITU?!"

Kemudian hening.

Di saat Kris berusaha menstabilkan kembali emosinya, nyatanya Chanyeol masih pada posisinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Hyung kandungnya itu merasa kesal karena ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan peringatannya sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat keluarga Park mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai pembantu di mansion Park. Entah bagaimana, banyak kejadian aneh terjadi pasca kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Dimulai dari ladang gandum mereka yang gagal panen, batalnya perjanjian bisnis Park Corp. dengan beberapa klien penting, sampai keadaan dimana Tuan Park yang meninggal karena sakit keras.

Itu semua mengantarkan Kris pada sebuah asumsi yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah _yang terkutuk_. Buku sejarah keluarga Park yang Kris temukan di perpustakaan mansion Park, yang menjadi dasar atas asumsi tersebut. Tertulis disana bahwa keluarga Park pernah menghukum mati seorang wanita yang diduga sebagai penyihir. Namun sebelum dibakar hidup-hidup, wanita itu sempat mengatakan bahwa akan datang _yang terkutuk_ saat keturunan terakhir keluarga Park menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu tiba, kesohoran akan menghilang, dan keluarga Park akan mencapai kesengsaraannya.

Entah candaan atau takdir, itu semua _justru_ sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Kekayaan keluarga Park terkuras perlahan-lahan, tepat saat Baekhyun muncul di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ketujuh belas. Namun berbeda dengan orang-orang yang percaya pada asumsi Kris, Chanyeol justru bersikeras menentang Hyung kandungnya itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua hal buruk yang menimpa keluarganya, termasuk kematian Ayah-nya. Ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Itu sebabnya pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu membawa kabur Baekhyun ke vila tua keluarga Park di desa.

Namun ia tak menyangka Kris akan menemukan mereka seminggu kemudian.

"Baekhyun tidak bersalah, Hyung." ucap Chanyeol lugas. "Dia bukan _yang_ _terkutuk_. Aku yakin itu."

Cukup sudah!—batin Kris. Ia muak melawan kekeraskepalaan adiknya sendiri.

"Persetan dengan keyakinanmu."

Kris mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menembaknya tanpa ragu. Beruntung tembakan itu tak mengenai si mungil karena Chanyeol bergerak sedetik lebih cepat. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, pria bersurai ebony itu menarik tangan yang bersurai nut-brown untuk berlari agar terhindar dari tembakan yang bersurai blonde. Tak satupun dari mereka mengindahkan pecahnya beberapa barang antik berharga jutaan won dalam vila itu. Kris berfokus untuk menembak Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol berfokus untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

BLAM!

"KELUAR DARI SANA, BRENGSEK!" Kris berteriak marah saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Pria bersurai blonde itu berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan membenturkan tubuhnya. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu, Chanyeol tengah memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah menemukan ide untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Itu tertuju pada jendela dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun, antara bingung dan cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Mendengar perintah itu, Baekhyun justru kesal dibuatnya. "Kau menyuruhku kabur sendirian? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada waktu, Baek." Chanyeol sesekali melirik pintu ruangan dengan raut cemas. "Kau harus segera pergi sebelum Kris berhasil mendobrak pintu itu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersikukuh. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kris memegang sebuah pistol, kau ingat?"

"Aku _akan_ baik-baik saja, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis di bibir tebalnya. Dielusnya pipi si mungil teramat lembut. "Aku _selalu_ baik-baik saja. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Well, ia tahu pasti Chanyeol _akan_ baik-baik saja, tapi..ia tetap takut terjadi sesuatu pada pria tinggi itu. Walaubagaimanapun, Kris sedang dikuasai emosi. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Ia hanya tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada pria yang dicintainya.

"Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir tipis itu saat menyadari ketakutan dalam paras manis Baekhyun. Ciuman yang lembut dan singkat, yang mampu menghasilkan ketenangan tertentu dalam relung hati keduanya. "Aku akan menyusulmu, Baek. Aku janji.."

Lima detik Baekhyun habiskan dengan berpikir. Ia mengangguk pelan tak lama kemudian, meski masih ada keraguan dalam air mukanya. "Aku pegang janjimu, Yeol.."

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu berhasil didobrak. Muncul-lah Kris di ambang pintu, dengan netra tertutup kabut amarah, dan posisi pistol Glock 19 tertuju ke kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tak'kan membiarkanmu kabur, Byun Baekhyun."

"Hyung, jangan!"

Mata Baekhyun membeliak utuh tatkala Chanyeol menghalau tembakan Kris dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Alhasil, peluru itu berhasil mengenai punggung si jangkung. Namun seakan tak memedulikan hal itu, Kris justru bersiap untuk meluncurkan tembakan lainnya. Maka, dengan sigap, Baekhyun putar tubuhnya untuk melindungi Chanyeol sehingga peluru-peluru itu secara beruntun mengenai tubuhnya. Darah segarpun mengalir dari area yang tertembak, mengotori baju Baekhyun juga lantai kayu, dan—tentunya—mengejutkan Chanyeol dalam satu nanodetik.

"B–Baekhyun?" Chanyeol refleks memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat sudah sedikit ini untuk ambruk. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi mendapati pria yang dicintainya tak lagi membuka matanya. "B–Baek, bukalah matamu.."

Nol reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia panik, dan jari-jarinya yang gemetaran benar-benar tak membantu.

"Baekhyun, kumohon.." Airmata Chanyeol jatuh satu persatu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Namun Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Ia sudah tiada.

"Akhirnya mati juga." ucap Kris dengan intonasi dinginnya, tak tampak secuil penyesalan disana. Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih mendekap Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang, Chanyeol. Itu perintah."

Chanyeol masih bergeming disana. Lamat-lamat, ucapan pria bersurai blonde itu memancing amarah yang bersurai ebony. Terbukti dari rahangnya yang mengeras, juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal begitu kuat. Di saat bersamaan, gemuruh langit di luar sana terdengar semakin keras, hujanpun turun semakin lebat. Sekonyong-konyong, sesuatu dalam tubuh Chanyeol bergejolak, membuat adrenalinnya berpacu abnormal. Tidak, itu bukan sekedar amarah.

Itu _sesuatu_ yang sudah ada dalam tubuhnya.

Jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" desis Chanyeol, posisinya masih membelakangi Kris.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau.." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kris. "..telah membunuhnya."

Alis Kris bertautan sempurna. Bukan karena ucapan adiknya yang nyaris seperti bisikan, melainkan karena keadaan Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh. Bola matanya memerah. Airmatanya bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau kena–"

"KAU MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN!"

Seolah ada angin kencang berhembus, tubuh Kris beserta barang-barang di sekitarnya terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria bersurai ebony itu masih berpijak pada tempatnya, dengan bola mata merah, dan darah yang mengalir bak airmata. Sorot matanya penuh akan dendam.

"Arghh.." Kris mengerang di antara rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya yang agak kabur, lambat laun menangkap sosok Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sepasang bola mata semerah darah menatapnya begitu tajam. Kata-kata Kris sudah berada di ujung lidah, namun sekali lagi, _sesuatu_ menghentikannya. Itu Chanyeol, mencekik lehernya sampai kedua kakinya terangkat ke udara. Yang membuat Kris terkejut setengah mati adalah Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Seolah ia memiliki kekuatan telekinesis.

"C–Chan..yeol..ukh.." Ucapan Kris tersendat seiring mengencangnya cekikan itu. Ia tak mengerti—sungguh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kenapa adiknya itu seperti berusaha membunuhnya di saat ia telah menyelamatkannya dari _yang terkutuk_? Apa mungkin–

Bola mata Kris membeliak sempurna saat ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan.

"K–kau.." Wajah Kris memucat. " _Yang terkutuk_?"

Seringaian Chanyeol muncul di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol pernah bermimpi aneh sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang tak ia ketahui, dengan latar langit gelap, dan orang-orang yang sibuk berlarian ke suatu tempat sambil memegangi obor. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena ketika ia hendak bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka, tak satupun menyadari kehadirannya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tak terlihat. Meskipun begitu, sejumput rasa penasaran terlanjur bersarang dalam benak Chanyeol. Jadi, iapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah orang-orang itu pergi._

 _Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu adalah proses eksekusi mati. Dimana terdapat tiang besar, dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang diikat disana, dan kayu bakar yang mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam, sementara kakinya tak memakai alas kaki apapun. Posisi kepalanya yang menunduk, membuat rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Hanya mata kanan dan bibirnya yang masih bisa Chanyeol lihat._

 _Wanita itu tampak pasrah, seolah beberapa luka fisik di sekujur tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang besar. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa iba padanya. Pikirnya, apa yang membuat orang-orang ini mengeksekusi mati wanita itu? Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar? Terlelap dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa keadaan mendadak hening. Aneh—batinnya. Padahal orang-orang itu masih ada disana, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa mendengar suara apapun?_

 _Belum cukup dengan keanehan itu, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan hal yang lebih aneh lagi. Itu adalah wanita paruh baya yang akan dieksekusi. Ia menatap Chanyeol, tepat ke maniknya. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu hanya perasaannya, mengingat orang-orang disana tak bisa melihat dirinya. Namun ketika Chanyeol menengok ke belakang dan menyadari tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, barulah ia yakin bahwa yang wanita itu tatap adalah dirinya. Seketika bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang, terutama ketika wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Halo,_ yang terkutuk _." Suara lirih wanita itu menggema di gendang telinga Chanyeol. "Persiapkanlah dirimu."_

 _Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa maksud wanita itu? Siapa_ yang terkutuk _itu?—ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

"Itu _kau."_

" _Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip bingung._

 _Bersamaan dengan api yang menyulut kayu bakar di bawah kakinya, senyuman wanita itu kian melebar. "Kau-_ lahyang terkutuk _itu, Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh tak bernyawa Baekhyun menuju lantai satu. Ia tinggalkan rasa kepeduliannya di belakang sana bersama tubuh Kris yang sama tak bernyawanya dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya status keluarga yang Kris sandang sudah tak lagi memiliki arti penting di mata Chanyeol. Satu-satunya sosok yang memenuhi pusat sarafnya hanyalah Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang menerimanya apa adanya, mencintainya, bahkan setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya.

Bahwa ia- _lah yang terkutuk_ itu.

"Aku akan tetap memegang janjiku." bisik Chanyeol, begitu langkahnya berhenti di lantai satu. Dikecupnya dahi pria mungil itu teramat lembut. Senyuman tulusnya mengiringi airmata darah yang terkesan pilu. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

Detik berikutnya, yang terjadi adalah runtuhnya vila milik keluarga Park. Dimulai dari atap, retaknya dinding juga lantai, berakhir dengan jatuhnya seluruh benda di lantai dua dan menimpa semua yang ada di lantai satu. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

 **Well, ini hanya republish, bukan kambek, hahaha! Saya masih belum tahu kapan pastinya akan kambek ke FFn, tapi INSYA ALLAH bulan November nanti (kemungkinan sama author Sayaka Dini). Jadi, untuk sekarang cuap-cuapnya gak akan panjang.**

 **Oke, balik lagi ke FF Game. Sebagian besar readers menebak dengan benar bahwa FF ini adalah FF saya. Anyhey, selamat buat yang menang! Jangan kapok buat ikutan FF Game, lumayan lho hadiahnya. Cek terus akun CIC setiap bulan tanggal 30.**

 **PS. Jangan lupa cek FF author SilvieVienoy96, Byun MinHwa, Mykareien, Park Ayoung, Aeri Channie, Baekhyeol. Kami apdet jamaah soaleee~**

 **SO, REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE B04**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon**

 **Genre : Drama, Science-Fiction, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memandang ke samping, tepat ke jendela yang dipenuhi rintik hujan. Sudah satu jam lamanya bulir-bulir langit itu mengguyur kota Seoul, namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Seketika pikiran Baekhyun melayang. Tak ia indahkan cuaca dingin yang dibencinya atau secangkir teh hangat yang tadi dipesannya begitu masuk ke Café Season. Pusat sarafnya menayangkan beberapa kepingan memori indah yang pernah ia lalui, yang kini menjadi topik perbincangan dengan orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Suara Baekhyun yang lirih memecahkan keheningan, tatapannya masih pada hujan di luar sana.

"Setahun."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya. Atensinya bergeser pada lawan bicaranya, sebisa mungkin menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kalian–" Suara Baekhyun tersendat. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kalian pernah melakukan _nya_?"

Anggukan kepala sang lawan bicara membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Sudut hatinya mulai terasa sakit.

"Apa..di apartemennya? Di kamarnya?"

Beberapa detik keheningan dihabiskan oleh keduanya ketika pertanyaan sensitif itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ada sorot bersalah yang tampak dalam mata bulat pria bersurai ebony di hadapannya, namun Baekhyun terlanjur dibuat penasaran. Sekalipun itu akan menyakitinya, Baekhyun tetap ingin tahu.

Ia berhak tahu.

"Ya."

Dan suara lirih dari si lawan bicara menjawab telak dua pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pria mungil bermata sipit itu menunduk sesaat. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menjadi satu garis tipis, menahan sesak tak terdeskripsikan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengelak semua itu, mengatai pria di hadapannya telah berbohong, agar rasa sakit itu hilang. Tapi ia tak bisa. Karena jika itu semua hanyalah bualan semata, maka tak mungkin mereka bertemu saat ini, membicarakan hal yang tak pernah sekali pun terbesit dalam benak Baekhyun—sebuah perselingkuhan.

"Begitu.."

Dari sekian banyak kata, hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakan. Memang tidak dengan suara bergetar, namun itu kentara menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Entahlah. Rasanya Baekhyun terlalu sakit hati untuk marah dan memaki. Memikirkan dua tahun hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, ternyata ada hal besar yang tak ia ketahui.

Dan itu sudah berlangsung setahun lamanya.

Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tak menyadarinya? Terlebih hubungan badan yang tak pernah sekali pun mereka lakukan, tapi justru pernah dilakukan sang kekasih dengan selingkuhannya. Apakah ini artinya Baekhyun telah dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri? Atau—yang lebih buruk, mungkinkah..selama ini ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Bola matanya bergulir pada cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Cincin yang pernah kekasihnya berikan saat ia berulang tahun bulan kemarin. Diusapnya cincin itu dengan lembut, lamat-lamat mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang baru menyadari kebodohannya. Semua memori indah itu, ciuman itu, kalimat cinta itu—ternyata tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup." Baekhyun melepaskan cincin itu, meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menyerah. Manik hazel-nya menatap sosok tinggi yang duduk di belakang lawan bicaranya, sosok berparas tampan dengan surai ash grey yang menyandang status sebagai 'kekasih'nya. Atau mungkin, kini Baekhyun harus menggantinya menjadi 'mantan kekasih'.

Park Chanyeol—pria tinggi bersurai ash grey itu balik menatap Baekhyun. Tidak dengan tatapan hangat yang biasa Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin. Tak ada cinta di dalamnya, pun secuil belas kasihan. Baekhyun bahkan tak lagi mengenal siapa sosok tinggi itu. Chanyeol tampak seperti orang asing yang seolah tak pernah mengenalnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun membencinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun memberinya tatapan yang lebih dingin, karena ia _lah_ pihak yang tersakiti di sini. Tapi tidak. Sialnya, perasaan itu masih ada di sudut hatinya. Perasaan yang sama dengan pertama kali ia merasakannya, yang dihempaskan oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang memberinya perasaan itu. Mengoyaknya begitu dalam, menyakitinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan berhenti.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memasakan untuk tersenyum. Ia putuskan lebih dulu kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol ketika bola matanya terasa perih, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Baekhyun eratkan jaket navy yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Seraya menahan airmata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, Baekhyun berjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—si pria bersurai ebony—tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang.

Suara hujan sayup-sayup terdengar melalui celah pintu yang dibuka Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi hening di antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Yang bersurai ebony menghela napas. Maniknya memandang lurus cincin yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar melepasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan intonasi datar. Yang ditanya malah terdiam. "Kau tahu setelah ini kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menatap cincin di jari manisnya, cincin dengan model yang sama dengan yang dipakai Baekhyun. Sesak seketika meremas jantungnya saat ia teringat raut muka Baekhyun yang terluka. "Tapi ini lebih baik.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, sedikit banyaknya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Entah bagaimana, itu terdengar begitu cheesy. "Aku tak percaya aku telah berbohong demi perasaan kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, sudah menyusahkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. Tiba-tiba ingatan dua tahun lalu mengisi benaknya, di mana semuanya berawal.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun yang lalu, laboratorium CM Chungmu..**_

" _B04?"_

 _Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap pria mungil yang tampak terlelap di dalam tabung air seukuran tubuh manusia di hadapannya, dengan beberapa kabel menempel di tubuhnya._

" _B04 adalah proyek kloning yang diambil dari DNA sepupuku yang sudah meninggal. Dulu mendiang kakekku pernah membuat proyek yang serupa, tapi sayangnya masih belum sempurna. Itu sebabnya aku berencana untuk menyempurnakannya, dengan menambahkan memori buatan akan masa kecil dan emosi kemanusiaan akan perasaan cinta sehingga si kloning akan merasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Jika pengujiannya sukses, maka B04 akan menjadi center clone (patokan untuk membuat kloning yang serupa)."_

 _Mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon yang terkesan aneh, Kyungsoo lantas mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Perasaan cinta? Bukankah akan sangat sulit untuk menguji perasaan seperti itu, Sunbae?"_

" _Memang sulit, tapi justru di situlah letak tantangannya." Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh makna. Pandangannya berhenti pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap B04. "Dan kau—Park Chanyeol, akan membantuku untuk mengujinya."_

" _Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip bingung, jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"_

" _Kau belum memiliki kekasih, bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tampak salah tingkah. "Um, i–itu..aku–"_

" _Dia belum punya, Sunbae. Mana mungkin ada yang tertarik pada jerapah workaholic macam Park Chanyeol." ledek Kyungsoo. Dan itu sontak membuat malu Chanyeol sampai pria tinggi itu bisa merasakan wajahnya panas sampai ke telinga._

" _Diam kau, Do Kyungsoo!" sergah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya cuek, dan Joonmyeon terbahak._

" _Kalau begitu, bersiaplah." Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar pada hoobae-nya yang bertubuh tinggi. "Mulai minggu depan, kau adalah kekasih resmi B04."_

" _APA?!"_

" _Well, secara teknis, kau harus melakukan pendekatan dulu padanya sebelum berpacaran. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan memprogram datamu dalam memori B04."_

 _Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. "T–tapi, Sunbae, aku tidak–"_

" _Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Ini tidak seperti kau sedang berpacaran dengan robot, karena sebenarnya B04 adalah manusia buatan. Ini sama seperti kau menjalin hubungan dengan manusia pada umumnya." ucap Joonmyeon, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang kalang kabut._

" _Ya, Yeol. Ini tidak terlalu buruk, dan lagi–" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Seringaian jahil tercetak di sudut bibirnya. "B04 itu manis lho~"_

 _Chanyeol mati kutu. Well, ia takkan menampik hal itu. B04 memang terlihat manis dengan surai dirty blonde, tubuh mungil, dan kulit seputih bayi. Sosok itu bahkan masih berada dalam tabung kloning. Chanyeol jadi semakin penasaran jika B04 telah membuka matanya. Apakah matanya besar atau justru sipit? Apakah senyumannya tampak polos atau lucu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan suaranya? Memikirkannya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar senyam-senyum sendiri, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo._

" _Kau bahkan belum resmi berpacaran dengan B04, tapi tingkahmu sudah seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta pertama, Park." cibir Kyungsoo._

" _Yak, siapa yang kau sebut 'remaja labil', hah?!" Chanyeol tak terima. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk memukul kepala Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dulu kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menoleh pada Joonmyeon, berusaha mengabaikan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan. "Omong-omong, Sunbae, apa spesifiknya tugasku di sini?" tanyanya._

" _Tugasmu sederhana. Dalam waktu dua tahun, kau hanya perlu menjadi bagian dari hidup B04, dan—tentunya—menjadi kekasihnya. Sisanya akan diurus oleh pihak laboratorium. Tidak perlu canggung, bersikaplah biasa seolah kau sedang melakukan pendekatan pada pria yang kau taksir, oke?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dua tahun kemudian?"_

" _Hubungan kalian akan berakhir. Memori B04 juga akan dihapus." ucap Joonmyeon lugas. Obsidiannya ia pusatkan pada tabung kloning di mana B04 terlelap. "Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menguji emosi kemanusiaan B04, terutama perasaan cinta yang mungkin akan tumbuh dalam hatinya." Joonmyeon menoleh pada Chanyeol, memberinya senyuman simpul. "Walau bagaimanapun, B04 adalah proyek penelitian, bukan kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, jangan sampai kau terbawa perasaan ya?"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, Sunbae." Ia menepuk dadanya selayaknya pria tangguh. "Aku pintar dalam mengontrol perasaanku kok!"_

" _Baguslah, kalau begitu." Joonmyeon tersenyum puas. "Oh ya, kau boleh memberinya nama, omong-omong."_

" _Sungguh? Aku boleh?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk B04. Dan pada detik kesepuluh, pria itu mendapatkannya._

" _Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum manis pada sosok yang belum membuka matanya. "Namanya Baekhyun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu, Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka akan terjatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan benar-benar mencintai pria mungil itu. Namun pada saat bersamaan, Chanyeol juga harus menelan pil pahit bahwa tugasnya telah berakhir hari ini. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, juga semua hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, akan dihapus secara permanen dari memori pria mungil itu. B04 akan dijadikan center clone untuk proyek kloning masa depan. Ia selamanya akan berada di dalam tabung kloning, dan takkan pernah bangun dari tidurnya.

Sementara Chanyeol..harus hidup dengan perasaan cinta pada Baekhyun yang belum padam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tak ada sahutan terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, tepat di mana Chanyeol duduk. Sahabatnya itu menundukkan kepalanya, dengan bahu bergetar. Paham apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Tangis pilu yang dikarenakan harus merelakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

Niatnya mau republish ini bulan kemarin, eh malah lupa. Sudahlah.

 **So, review?**


End file.
